Ballnacht
by Altaya
Summary: Eine letzte Ballnacht vor dem Ende? Eine Frau will es genau wissen!


Hier ist mal wieder eine kleine Kurzgeschichte von mir. Ich habe keine bestimmten Personen im Sinn gehabt, aber ich würde gerne erfahren, wer hier, eurer Meinung nach, in dieser Geschichte spielt.

**Die Ballnacht**

Es war eine schöne, klare Nacht. Aus den Hallen eines großen Schloßes ertönte Musik und Gelächter. Ein Ball war im Gange. Doch zwei Personen schienen kein Interesse an den Festlichkeiten zu haben.

Langsam trat sie aus dem Gang und auf den Balkon heraus. Ihr langes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte, raschelte beim Gehen und ein leichter Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar. Ihr Blick war gerade aus gerichtet. Dort, am Geländer lehnte er und starrte den Mond über ihnen an. Seine Augen wirkten glasig und das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in ihnen. Sein schwarzer Umhang legte sich um seinen Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Sie beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich den Mut aufbrachte, auf ihn zuzugehen.

Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Seine Haltung änderte sich nicht. Langsam trat sie an das uralte Geländer und lenkte ihren Blick auf den dunklen Wald gegenüber. Sie wartete ab, hoffte, dass er doch etwas sagen würde. So vergingen weitere Minuten in Stille, nur unterbrochen von den Rufen einer Eule, und dem lustigen Geschehen im Inneren des Schlosses. Ein leichter Lufzug wehte ihr, ihr Haar ins Gesicht. Doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Immer noch wartete sie darauf, dass er endlich zu sprechen begann.

Während sie ihren Blick über die uralten Bäume des Waldes gleiten ließ, nahm sie ein Rascheln hinter sich war. Sie reagierte auch darauf nicht. Sie drehte sich auch nicht um, als warme Finger sanft ihr Haar zur Seite hoben. Als er dann noch einen Schritt näher kam, hielt sie den Atem an, und klammerte sich an das Geländer. Behutsam legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern, und dann sprach er endlich.

„Eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr?"Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, dennoch hörte sie die Macht heraus, die in diesem Mann steckte. Sie atmete langsam wieder aus, und auch ihre Hände klammerten sich nicht mehr krampfhaft an das kalte Steingeländer. Er schien nicht über letzte Nacht reden zu wollen. Sie war froh darüber. Sie hatte eine solche Angst bekommen, als er ihr über sich erzählt hatte.

„Sie wäre noch schöner, wenn nicht diese Angst in der Luft liege."Antwortete sie ebenfalls leise. Fast, wie um ihr recht zu geben, ertönte in der Ferne das Heulen eines Wolfes. Doch keiner von Beiden nahm dies wahr. Er war ihr so nah. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das wollte oder nicht. Ob sie Angst haben, oder sich behütet fühlen sollte. Nur er schaffte es, diesen Zwiespalt in ihr auszulösen.

„Es wird bald vorbei sein."Seine dunkle Stimme, diese Worte, sie ließen sie aufhorchen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihr gegolten hatten. Es erschien ihr, als wären sie für ihn selbst bestimmt. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm. Er stand nur Millimeter hinter ihr, doch seine Augen, die so unergründlich, wie eine Schlucht waren, richteten sich weiterhin in die Ferne, als würde sie ihn rufen, ihn anziehen. Er hatte seine Hände von ihr genommen, als sie sich ihm zugewandt hatte, und nun schwebten sie leicht über ihren Schulter.

Sie wollte seinen Worten so sehr glauben, ihnen und seinen Augen, die voller Wissen und Trauer schimmerten. Doch so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, ihm zu vertrauen. Er hatte ihr nie etwas getan, oder sie hintergangen, aber seine Geschichte sprach Bände. Er war jemand, an dem man sich nie binden sollte, oder man würde früher oder später verletzt werden.

„Und was dann? Wird es wieder so sein wie bisher? Oder wird die Erde von dem Blut der Toten getränkt sein?"Sie sprach ihre Befürchtungen aus, ausgerechnet ihm gegenüber, etwas, über das sie nie mit ihren Freunden oder ihrer Familie geredet hätte, erzählte sie diesem Schatten, diesem unberechenbaren Wesen, diesem Mann. Vielleicht tat sie es, weil sie wusste, dass er sie verstehen konnte, vielleicht, weil er einer derjenigen war, die antworten konnten, oder aber, weil ihr Herz ihm bereits verfallen war, obwohl ihr Verstand sie davor warnte, ihm zu trauen.

Er senkte seinen Blick zu ihren Augen. Sie war fast einen Kopf kleiner als er, und musste immer zu ihm aufschauen, doch das registrierten beide nicht, nicht in dieser Nacht. Er blickte in ihre Augen, als suche er dort etwas, oder hoffte, dort etwas zu finden. Vielleicht versuchte er auch zu erkennen, was er sagen könnte, sollte, durfte. Er wusste, sie war kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Sie hatte genug in diesem Krieg verloren, und er wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr litt.

„Glaubst du, dass Kinder für die Sünden ihrer Eltern bezahlen müssen?"fragte er vorsichtig, sein Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Sie konnte den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen erkennen. Wieso? War er nicht überzeugt von seiner Sache? Hatte er also doch Zweifel? Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, also sagte sie vorerst nichts. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen.

Er hatte nie wirklich über sich geredet. Mit niemanden. Niemanden hat es je interessiert, und wenn doch, hatte er geschickt abgelenkt. Doch jetzt, ja jetzt fragte sie sich, wie er früher mal gewesen sein musste, vor all dem hier. Vor dem Tod und der Zerstörung. Heute war er nicht viel mehr als ein Schatten. Der Schatten eines Jungen, der zuviel gesehen hatte.

Erneut hörte sie das Rascheln seines Umhnges, wenn er sich bewegte. Erschrocken sah sie auf. Er hatte sich wieder einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Nun konnte sie ihn auch wieder komplett sehen. Er war wirklich eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Sie blickte erneut in seine Augen. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Nichts verriet das bedrückende Gespräch, dass sie gerade noch geführt hatten. Seine Augen wirkten wieder kalt und gefühlslos. Er hatte auch wieder dieses erhabene Lächeln aufgesetzt, und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"Er streckte ihr seine linke Hand entgegen. Nach erster Überraschung hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Auch sie setzte wieder dieses falsche Lächeln auf, dass heute Nacht alle im Schloss als Maske trugen. Manche aus Angst, manche, um das siegessichere Grinsen zu verstecken. Sie kam auf ihn zu, und legte ihre Hand in die seine. Dann traten sie zusammen in das Innere des Schlosses. Zurück in diese Scheinwelt. Diese Welt voller Masken, wo niemand weiß, wer auf welcher Seite steht.


End file.
